


Wrong Timing

by xbasermb



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Best Friends, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Friendship, Hurt, Love, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbasermb/pseuds/xbasermb
Summary: DUBCHAENG AU-	 Best friends who fell in love with each other but already married to different people.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to put a trigger warning in this.
> 
> TW: CHEATING 
> 
> I'm really for those people who I made uncomfortable with my story.

* * *

_**“**_ **We can’t do this Chaeng!”,** Dahyun said, clearly upset about what Chaeyoung, her best friend just told her just now. She doesn’t know what to say, she wants to get mad at the girl in front of her but she knows to herself she can’t.

**“Why? I love you Dahyun! I’m ready to risk everything for you!”,** the younger girl said. Hurt at what’s happening to them. She doesn’t want to fight with anyone, and especially not with Dahyun.

**“Are you hearing yourself right now?!”,** Dahyun didn’t know what to say anymore, she doesn’t want to hurt her best friend, it’s supposed to be their happy day, to bond with each other not fight but clearly, it’s the other way around.

**“What’s stopping you?! I know you have feelings for me too! I’m your best friend, I know you more than anyone else!”,** the older girl just looked at her, tears streaming down her cheeks. What Chaeyoung said is true, she has feelings for her too, but with the situation right now, she wants to get rid of that feelings. She doesn’t want to admit it because she knows it will hurt more people that are involved in their lives. She doesn’t want that.

**“WE’RE BOTH MARRIED FOR GODSAKE!”,** Dahyun’s voice echoed inside the room, slumped in the seat behind her and just sighed. It’s the first time she raised her voice to her best friend and she doesn’t like it one bit while Chaeyoung just froze on where she stands like she just realized what’s their current situation right now.

Looking at each other, waiting for whoever will going to speak first. Dahyun is tired already. She just wants to have a good time with her best friend, the girl she fell in love with while she’s married to someone else. Even though she can’t admit it to her, she still wants to keep her close, to somehow make her feel the love that she has for Chaeyoung. It pains her to see them that way, but she can’t do anything about it. They have their own lives now. Even if she wants to risk it and be with her, she can’t hurt the people around them.

And as if they share the same brain, Chaeyoung was thinking the same way too, but unlike Dahyun, she’s ready to risk everything she had for her best friend, the love of her life. She doesn’t want to hurt her wife but she’ll be more hurt when she finds out her feelings for her best friend, so it’s easier to just be honest right away.

**“Believe me when I said that I love you.”,** Chaeyoung said while holding Dahyun’s hand, caressing it like it’s the last time she’s going to do that. It’s soft like the first time she held her hand. It’s like a muscle memory for her to know what her best friend feels like. She knows everything about her, and she silently prays that they can make more memories, together. But it’s clearly impossible right now.

Dahyun just nodded, still doesn’t know what to say to the younger girl. She asks herself if it’s the right time to confess too, but there is always something or rather someone who’s holding her back to do that and it’s her wife. But right now, all she can think about is Chaeyoung who is sitting in front of her telling her all those things. She closed her eyes and sighed at what's happening to them, so many thoughts running inside her head. But she can't hold back anymore, she doesn't want to regret it for the rest for her life.

**“I love you too.”,** Dahyun finally said it. And she swears, she never seen Chaeyoung smile like that. For a moment, it feels right, being with someone you truly love.


	2. The Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations came rushing to Dahyun. 
> 
> Character reveal :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 1 :D

* * *

**Minatozaki Sana,** her wife.

You heard it right.

Kim Dahyun is married to Minatozaki Sana for 8 years now.

They graduated together in the same University, Dahyun, an engineer and Sana, a doctor. If you see it, they’re indeed a perfect match.

After being each other’s first love, first girlfriend, first in everything, Dahyun decided to propose to her girlfriend that day, at the end of her speech. For her, it’s the right time to tell the whole world, their whole University rather that she wants to marry the most beautiful girl in their school. She doesn’t want to marry anyone else other than Sana. She wants to grow old with her. That’s their promise together, a promise that she wants to keep.

But,

Maybe all promises are meant to be broken when she fell in love to her best friend. Waking up one day not feeling the same way to her wife.

She’s guilty. She knows it’s cheating, what she feels for her best friend is wrong. She never cheated before. She’s always been loyal to Sana even though there’s a lot of girls that attempts to flirt with her before. But what can she do about it? It’s what she feels now.

**_And honestly, it never felt so right to finally admit to herself that she loves Chaeyoung._ **

Dahyun woke up in an empty bed feeling dizzy, still can’t process what happened last night. She came home late, feeling guilty about what happened, she can’t face her wife sleeping in their bed last night. She wants to cry, and just confess already but she can’t bare to see Sana’s face hurt. She loves her wife, but she’s not happy anymore and it’s unfair because she knows what will Sana do when she asks for a divorce.

Sana will move heaven and earth for Dahyun but so does Chaeyoung. She ends up contemplating in their bed, the situation just occupying her mind.

**“Hey baby, you woke up early for a Saturday?”,** Dahyun snapped out of her thoughts when Sana entered their room, in her usual get up in the morning, oversized shirt without wearing anything below, messy bun and her glasses. It’s Dahyun’s favorite look of Sana, just her usual self, the look that she’s the only one who can see.

**“I love you, Sana.”,** she uttered that comes with an ache in her chest. She wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist, back hugging her with a heavy sigh.

**“I love you too so much, Dahyun.”,** the older girl answered her while holding her hands. Just feeling the moment, they’re in right now.

But after a minute, Dahyun started crying, tears streaming down her cheeks while she tightened her hold of Sana, for the girl not to turn around and will see what a mess she is right now.

Panic rush through Sana’s body when she heard the younger crying in her back, she struggled to loosen Dahyun’s strong grip to her waist so she can turn around and see her wife’s face.

Sana wanted to smile and kiss Dahyun’s face right now, because she really looks like baby when she cries but she sets the idea aside because she’s worried, she never heard the younger girl cry like that, even when they were still girlfriends and they often fight a lot, she never heard the girl cry like that. It pains her to see her like that.

**“Why are you crying baby? Please tell me?”,** she said while she tries her best to wipe the tears in Dahyun’s face.

**“I’m so s-sorry b-baby.”,** Dahyun said, not answering her question and just continued crying in front of her.

Sana wanted to continue asking her questions about what’s wrong but she knows Dahyun won’t answer her when she’s crying like that. She knows something is wrong, her wife won’t cry like that in front of her about something small.

She knows Dahyun for years, and she can’t help but think that someone is hurting Dahyun without her knowing it. She swears that whoever hurt her wife will pay for what she did.

**“I’m sorry for crying.”,** Dahyun said when she finished crying, her chest still aching about what she did.

**“Don’t be. I know there’s something wrong but I won’t ask questions for now.”,** Sana said and the younger girl just nodded at her lowering her head as if she’s being scolded, pouting in front of her wife.

And she sets it aside for now, and just focus to comfort her wife, giving her the biggest hug that she will always deserve. They immediately move to the bed, Dahyun still hugging her waist, her face buried in her neck, trying to calm down by getting comfortable next to her. Sana won’t complain, she likes those hugs too. She puts small kisses in her wife’s face, trying to calm her down, letting her know that she won’t go anywhere.

**_Dahyun will always be her comfort zone. And she will always love her, until her last breath._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea earlier about this when I read it again. And I felt like I have to write it but I don't know when will the second chapter is going to be posted. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this one :D

**Author's Note:**

> It's not complete yet, I just want to write the summary because the idea was already in my mind and I don't want to lose it so I wrote it already. :D
> 
> I don't know if I'll continue writing this but who knows :D


End file.
